Percy's Struggle
by CaliGirlLuvsBrit
Summary: *Sequel to Annabeth's Struggle* "Remember how Aph told us she would make our relationship Hades? Yeah, that's coming into play…now," Percy told me. Damn it. "Oh, and the prophecy isn't finished either." Double damn it. Rated T because I'm majorly paranoid. (: *Discontinued for now.*
1. Tricks, Prophecies, and Spiders, oh my!

Percy's Struggle

**A/N: Hey! Here's the sequel to Annabeth's Struggle. So read that first. Also, check out my other new story, I Will Survive…Right? It's about my OC Cali and her road through life. Here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nutin' but the plot.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was sitting in my cabin working on blueprints at my desk when Percy burst through the door. I laughed.

"Whoa, Seaweed Brain, slow down there, what's the hurry?" Then I saw his expression. I turned fully toward him. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Remember when Aph told us that she would make our relationship super hard?" I nodded. "That's happening now."

"What?" I looked at my lap, thinking. "Damn it."

"And the prophecy's not finished." I jerked my head to face him.

"Double damn it."

"Yeah." He sat on my bunk and stared at me.

"What's going through that kelp head of yours?" I tease him.

"We won't let this get to us, right?" he asked, totally serious.

"Of course. I mean, we've been through a quest and eleven years together. I think we can manage another one of each."

A year had passed since the quest and Cali went to Olympus a month ago, but is in the Underworld right now. Evelyn had become nicer and she and Piper were pretty close. Thalia's with the Hunters of Artemis. Ace and Nico moved down to the Underworld. Everyone else stays at Camp Half-Blood year-round. Next year we're going back to Goode, though. Oh joy.

"Are you sure? I mean, Aph doesn't show mercy to anyone. And _we're _her favorite couple," he pointed out.

I nodded. "Don't you have faith in us? Come on, we got this." He laughed at my 'coolness.' "You're just jealous." He nodded and made his way over to me.

"Of course; why wouldn't I be jealous of my gorgeous girlfriend?" His lips lingered close to mine.

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a brown-noser." He looked at me in confusion, and then understood.

"I am not. I only speak the truth. Boy Scout's honor." He made the Girl Scout sign with his first three fingers.

I laughed. "One, you were never a Boy Scout. Two, that's the Girl Scout sign." He looked down sheepishly and I laughed harder—that is, until his lips crashed onto mine. He deepened the kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

When we parted we were breathing heavily from the lack of air.

"So, one year tomorrow," Percy reminded me.

"I remember, Seaweed Brain. I'm shocked you did too." I mocked being surprised.

He rolled his eyes and pecked my lips. "What do you think I am? A fish?"

I laughed. "That's exactly what I think you are."

He feigned hurt. "That went deep, Wise Girl." He put a hand over his heart. "Deep."

I just put my arms back around his neck and brushed my lips against his, teasing him.

"Not cool, Annabeth," he said.

I smiled innocently. "Whatever are you talking about, Percy?"

He just sighed glumly, hanging his head. "I guess you won't be wanting my present for you early."

"Nope, we have to wait till tomorrow."

"But Annnaaabeeethh," he whined, stretching my name.

I shook my head defiantly. "If you can't wait, you don't get your present."

"Fine." He left my cabin and I went back to my work. But then I stopped dead in my tracks. There, on my blueprints, a spider stared at me with its eight eyes. I screamed bloody murder and ran to the other side of the room. Percy came running in and looked around. "Where is it?" I pointed at it and he picked up the paper and let it outside.

"Thanks, but it deserved to die." He stared at me. "What? It did…" He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Now, good-bye for real this time." He kissed me and left.

I went back to my work and finished in an hour. I then went to dinner. After all of that boring stuff was campfire, which was quite…eventful. Let the games of Aphrodite commence.

**A/N: I know it was short, but I wanted a cliffy. How was the first chapter of Percy's Struggle? Tell me! Ask me random questions! Next update will be the 26****th****, as will I Will Survive…Right? Thanks!**

**Random Song of the Chapter: Demons by Imagine Dragons**

**~Cali**


	2. Sorry, AN!

**I'm sorry, guys. This is just an author's note. I'm stumped. What should I have Aph do to them? Tell me your ideas and I'll update on Saturday. Okay? Deal.**

**Again, sorry.**

**~Cali**


End file.
